evangelionfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Re-Take
«'Evangelion Re-Take'» — додзинси-манга для взрослых, созданная студией «Kimigabuchi». Манга является продолжением «The End of Evangelion». Благодаря сюжету и рисовке она считается одной из самых популярных в фанатском сообществе «Evangelion». Получив коллекцию в подарок, аниме-критик Хироки Азума похвалил мангу.http://forum.evageeks.org/viewtopic.php?p=486047#486047 Также ходят слухи, что её прочла Юко Миямура.«Ну, Юко Миямура (Аска) прочитала "Re-Take"», — ZAM19XX / 21.05.10, 18:16. http://myanimelist.net/clubs.php?cid=19580 Re-Take том 1 Действие 1 тома Re-Take разворачивается сразу же после концовки The End of Evangelion, где Синдзи душит Аску на пляже после Третьего Удара. Сразу после этого Синдзи просыпается в больнице после атаки Двенадцатого Ангела, где Рей сидит на кровати, а Аска стоит за дверью (как и в аниме). Поначалу Синдзи принимает всё произошедшее за сон, однако позже решает, что это было видением из будущего. Он решает изменить события в лучшую сторону. Сражаясь против одержимого Бардиилом Модуля-03, он ломает все конечности Евы-03 и безопасно извлекает Контактную капсулу, предотвращая использование псевдопилота и спасая Тодзи. Во время боя с Зеруилом, Синдзи приходит на поле боя раньше Аски, не давая ей проиграть и потерять свою гордость. Он побеждает Ангела, однако его Ева не поглощает S² двигатель. Синдзи обещает помочь Аске, даже когда она считает что помощь ей не нужна. Они становятся намного ближе в своих отношениях, практически становясь парой. В то же время Рей становится депрессивной из-за того что Синдзи отдаляется от неё, зная её истинную сущность; она пытается копировать Аску, надев синие контактные линзы и облив волосы красной краской, называя Синдзи "дураком", как это делала Сорью. Однако Синдзи отвергает Рей, говоря что ему нравится Аска. Услышав это, стоя за углом, позже она встречает его дома раздетой. Когда они принимают свою любовь, они занимаются незащищенным сексом (важный сюжетный момент). Усугубляя ситуацию, перед ним периодически появляется Аска из мира после Третьего Удара. Она огорчена тем, что Синдзи пытался убить ее и что он (по ее мнению), желает стать счастливым с прошлой, "не подозревающей" ей. На утро Мисато просит Синдзи отнести документы Аянами. Когда он приходит к Рей, то видит её повесившейся посреди комнаты. Re-Take том 2 2 том начинается обнимающимися в кровати Синдзи и Аской. Аска замечает, что "в последнее время они то и делают, что занимаются сексом", а Синдзи, растроенный самоубийством Рей, говорит что просто хочет быть с ней. В то же время появляется Ариил. Синдзи защищает Аску во время сражения с Ангелом, ограждая её от психической атаки, но сам попадает по неё. Мисато сообщает о состоянии Рей после её "неудачной попытки" самоубийства. Битву заканчивает мощное АТ-Поле, выпущенное Евой-01 против Ангела. Вскоре после этого опять появлятеся Аска из мира Третьего Удара, напоминая Синдзи что нынешняя Рей - "третья". После непродолжительной беседы о психическом состоянии Синдзи, повествование сдвигается, поскольку Аска проваливает тест по синхронизации, из-за того что она решила перестать пилотировать Еву. Рицуко опрашивает Синдзи, и делает заключение, что он видит галлюцинации из-за "загрязнения" Ангелом. Узнав о том, что "загрязнение" однажды убьёт его, Аска предлагает Синдзи, который смирился со своей судьбой, пожениться, внезапно открывая ему свою беременность. После того как Синдзи раздал пригласительные на свадьбу всем знакомым сотрудникам Nerv, он наконец приходит к Гэндо. Тот говорит, что должен поехать в Мацусиро в тот же самый день, однако решает отправить Фуюцуки вместо себя. Последний тест Аски на синхронизацию Аски показывает, что она больше не способна пилотировать Еву, несмотря на то, что она готовилась к этому дню; она чувствует, словно её "убежище" было разрушено. Синдзи мирится с Рей, однако продолжает избегать её, поскольку он испытывает к ней чувства, которые мешают его чувствам к Аске. Он дарит Рей приглашение на свадьбу. Галлюцинация Аски появляется чтобы поглумиться над Синдзи, говоря что он не годится на роль отца. Он извиняется, за то, что сделал с ней, и говоря что не "принадлежит ей", однако Аска не прощает его, говоря что он всё же "принадлежит ей". Евангелион-02 высылается против Армисаила, несмотря на то, что уровень синхронизации его пилота слишком низок. Ангел пытается атаковать Синдзи, однако Аска перехватывает Ангела, до того как он достигает Евы-01. Армисаил начинает заражать Еву-02; Гэндо приказывает её пилоту начать самоуничтожение, что потрясает Синдзи. Он пытается остановить Аску, но та всё же исполняет приказ. За мгновение до взрыва она просит Рей позаботиться о Синдзи. Наблюдающий за взрывом Каору говорит, что события отличаются от сценария, который он ожидал. Re-Take том 3 After the battle, Shinji had to be restrained for nearly a week. Medical staff believes he is showing signs of mental disorder. Misato goes to visit Shinji; he comments on how he cannot cry because he mentally shut down himself to block out the pain. Shinji starts to make a hobby out of folding newspapers and Rei, in an attempt to make good on her promise, tries to provide more newspapers for Shinji to fold, but is rejected. Kaworu arrives and asks Rei if he is able to see Shinji because he wants to kill him. Gendo makes plans to fight against the Committee using Shinji and Eva-01. Gendo is confident that Shinji will follow Gendo's scenario because he had experienced the loss of a loved one. Misato runs into Shinji's room to tell Shinji that Asuka is really alive. Asuka says her mama protected her from dying. Shinji and Asuka start to have sex but Asuka suddenly vanishes and hallucination Asuka appears. She tells Shinji he should not try to escape reality; the core imploded so it is impossible for Asuka to have survived. Hallucination Asuka wants Shinji to drown in his remorse. Shinji proceeds to choke Asuka like in The End of Evangelion. Asuka replies, "How many times do you have to kill me before you are satisfied?" Shinji screams. Shinji runs away from the hospital and meets up with Kaworu. Shinji asks Kaworu to attend his sync test and Kaworu agrees. Shinji breaks free and grabs Kaworu. When Misato tells Shinji to stop, Shinji explains that he is going to consume Kaworu because he wants the S² Engine inside of him. Shinji consumes Kaworu and the detectors goes off saying that Pattern Blue is dispersed across a wide area. Shinji later learns that Kaworu was actually a human, not an Angel. Maya becomes guilty of the information Ritsuko and Gendo are hiding from Shinji and she takes him to the Terminal Dogma. Asuka is in the Terminal Dogma, but her mind is not in the body. Shinji and Asuka's child was an Angel and it transported Asuka's body to Terminal Dogma before the explosion occurred. In return for her life, it took away her mind. The Pattern Blue in the atmosphere was the last Angel dying. Hallucination Asuka tells Shinji he should let go of Asuka because she is now no different than a doll, but Shinji refuses and says he will not abandon Asuka. Hallucination Asuka breaks the news to Shinji, he is an Angel. For explanation, Misato and Ritsuko are talking about the same topic. What Shinji had was not mental pollution. His body is human, but his thought patterns as deciphered by electrical impulses are those of an Angel. Shinji is, in the form of the human mind, the final Angel. Hallucination Asuka explains further. She says there was an entity named Shinji but he took control of the past body. If he lives and keeps fighting, the world will cease to be. Shinji can only fight if he lacks the will to live; that is the only way he can save Asuka. Hallucination Asuka says to Shinji, "Alright, kill me whenever you like however you like. But in return, at the end, please die with me." Maya and Hyuga comes and tells Shinji he can leave with Asuka. Shinji wonders what they mean that he can "leave." As Maya and Hyuga try to sneak Shinji and Asuka out, Misato walks up to the cart they are hidden under and shoot her gun at it. She rips away the sheet to see Shinji using and A.T. Field to block the gunshots and Misato starts to cry. Seele discusses about how brainwashing Shinji has failed, but Shinji isn't fully under Gendo's control either. They decide to give Shinji a meaningless death. They start to invade Nerv HQ just like they did in The End of Evangelion. Misato yells at Shinji to pilot the Eva and Hallucination Asuka tell him that people only see him as a tool. Shinji decides to pilot it. Hallucination Asuka goes on a rant about how everybody will disappear, nobody cares about him anymore, and he has no reason to fight. Shinji says that hallucination Asuka is watching his actions and judging him so he has to pilot. He apologies for "that time." Hallucination Asuka says he has no chance in a S²-lacking Eva 01 but Shinji says he is alive and he has a chance to win, even if the world he fights for has no place for him. Shinji leaves and hallucination Asuka calls Asuka pathetic. She says Shinji is a self absorbed bastard. She hates Asuka because Shinji has always been with her. The last scene is Shinji going out to fight the Eva series alone. Re-Take том 0 Нулевой том Re-Take показывает события первых трёх томов с точки зрения Галлюцинационной Аски. История начинается с места, где Синдзи заявляет, что будет пилотировать Еву во время вторжения Seele. Asuka reflects on what has passed before this moment. She remembers the moments after Rei dies and Shinji being too afraid to tell Asuka about Rei's death. She insults Shinji by fake choking herself. She feels pure hatred towards Shinji. In different worlds he always lives happily and every time he goes for Asuka, though he hurt her in the actual timeline. Hallucination Asuka decides to make Shinji see reality and she tries everything to stress him out. The only hindrance to her plan is Asuka, who makes Shinji happy and heals his mental wounds. When Nerv thinks Shinji's mind is polluted, hallucination Asuka thinks Asuka will break up with him but instead she proposes to Shinji. Hallucination Asuka believes in the end Shinji will betray Asuka just as he betrayed her. She remembers when she fought against the Eva series alone and lost. She waits to break the news to Shinji that he has no hope in this world and waits to see what face he will make. She knows that the world will end as it has many times before. Each time Shinji cannot accept it and he, along with her, are transported to a new world. After Shinji believes Asuka dies, he is sad and left laying in his bed. Hallucination Asuka feels sympathy that quickly dissipates when she thinks of how Shinji betrayed her in battle against the Eva series. She enters Shinji's mind and sees a scene with him, Asuka, and a child all happy. When Shinji says he will stay with Asuka even if she lost her mind, hallucination Asuka decides it will be the perfect time to tell him the truth. Shinji decides to pilot the Eva and Asuka goes on her rant. His words are breaking her resolve to make him miserable. She realized what made her sick was that she didn't want to accept that Shinji decided to accept her. She didn't want to know that a happy future could be possible for both of them. Re-Take том 4 Kaji is shot by a random Seele agent. The man is about to shoot again until a sound is heard and the roof falls on him. What caused that was Shinji fighting the Eva series, saving Kaji accidentally. Shinji keeps fighting as the JSSDF invades farther into Nerv. Misato commands the other pilots to be transferred to the lowest floor of Dogma. Gendo is down where the Reiquarium is and presses the button that destroyed all the Dummy Plug Plant Reis. He tells Ritsuko it was necessary to pull the lines. It is meaningless if there is only one line and he will trust the result of that path. Rei is in her room looking at Gendo's broken glasses and Asuka and Shinji's wedding invitation. Kaji walks in and tell Rei she needs to come to Nerv with Asuka for her safety. Kaji says he needs to pick up Toji and well and asks Rei if she has another plan and she says she does. Toji is wandering around looking for his little sister. He starts to look on a computer for information, but Nerv agents find him and take him to Dogma. Nerv still fights the invading forces and Gendo goes down to see Lilith. Kaji comes down to tell Gendo that Rei isn't coming to fulfill his plan. Gendo takes off his glove to show he doesn't have Adam in his palm. Even if Rei was there, Gendo could do nothing without Adam. Kaji asks then why is Gendo down here. Gendo says Rei could still come down here if she wanted to and now he has her answer. Rei is with Asuka and Toji in a secure location. Toji explains to Rei that Asuka thinks Shinji is the doll and Rei can't talk to her. Asuka starts yelling Shinji's name and Rei goes over to hug Asuka. Hallucination Asuka comes and chills in the corner. On the speaker, the bridge bunnies and Misato are talking about Shinji's sync ratio is dropping and he may not be able to control the Eva anymore. Rei tells Toji to move so she can go to the cages. Toji tells Rei she can do nothing except die and Rei says she is fine with that. Toji punches Rei and tells her she can't leave. He hates people who throw away their lives. Rei responds that how he can do nothing when Shinji is fighting. She punches him back; she says that failing to protect the things that are precious to oneself is worse than dying. Toji says the only way she can go to the cages is to kill him. Rei and Toji battle until both are bloody and bruised up. Hallucination Asuka tells Rei to give up because it is meaningless for her to join and die. Rei says she will not let Shinji die. Hallucination Asuka says that Rei is following the Commander's orders but Rei responds it is because she made a promise with Asuka to protect him. In the cage, Unit 00 starts to move unmanned; hallucination Asuka was the one who moved it for Rei. Shinji is still fighting the Eva series until one pierces him in the eye with a replica lance and silences him. As the Eva series fly up to finish him, Rei comes and shoots one down. Gendo and Ritsuko are still talking beside Lilith. Gendo says Yui is gone and a different soul is inside Unit 01. He says it must be the work of God. Gendo dies of a wound in Ritsuko's arms, maybe shot by her. He says he lost his humanity a long time ago and Ritsuko says he didn't give her want she really wanted. Rei shoots down each Eva with the positron cannon. However, after all of them are down, they regenerate back to normal. They start to group around Rei and attack her Eva. Hallucination Asuka is sitting listening to the conversation. Little Asuka appears before her and asks why she doesn't go to Shinji. She says that hallucination Asuka is acting like Shinji when she was fighting the Eva series. She is afraid of a Shinji would doesn't run away because his torture has been the reason of her existence. She is abandoning him so a new world would be created. Hallucination Asuka asks who little Asuka is and she replies God. Hallucination Asuka explains to God why she doesn't help him. After Third Impact, infinite worlds were created. All were pleasant for Shinji. Though each world is drastically different, what is common in all of them is Shinji and Asuka connect deeply. She thinks it is all pathetic since the real Asuka and Shinji are on the beach as shown in The End of Evangelion. She says it doesn't matter what Shinji does because the world is done. God replies that Shinji still fights because he knows he was lying to himself previously. Hallucination Asuka says though each world Asuka is his greatest treasure, in the real world he abandoned and dirtied her. She believes she is just a tool for his fantasies and God says it is because he loves her. Meanwhile, Shinji's Eva's arm gets pierces by a lance. Shinji is transported into a dream world where he says the pain is fine because it is the same pain he gave Asuka before. Hallucination Asuka appears in the real world to help Shinji pilot the Eva. The sync ratio starts to increase and the Spear of Longinus flies down to Earth's surface through the work of God. Unit 01 destroys the Eva series. The bridge crew is elated but then they remember the last Angel, Shinji, still has to be destroyed. Shinji holds the Spear so he can pierce himself and destroy the last Angel. He asks hallucination Asuka what will happen to him when he dies. She says he will be reborn but he will have no memories of what happened here. Shinji says since he is the last Angel, he has to die for everybody else. He says he doesn't want to die but must. Asuka says she forgives him for his past crimes. Maya raises the LCL pressure, causing Shinji to become unconscious. She says she wants to save him and it isn't right to kill him for the world. The scene changes to Shinji and Asuka's wedding three years in the future. Shinji says after the battle he lost the properties as an Angel. Asuka's memories never came back and she got to stay in Japan. He and Asuka moved out after high school. Shinji past up college and got a accounting job at Nerv. Shinji and Asuka had a baby. Kaji comes over to Shinji's house to say he can't attend a party. They talk about Kaji and Misato's failing relationship. Kaji says he and her are fated to be unhappy unlike Shinji and Asuka. Everybody comes for the party. Shinji and Misato go out for a walk afterwards. Misato is happy for Shinji and Asuka. She says Kaji is going to be transferred to Guyane to destroy the remnants of Seele. She says she doesn't have the right to be happy after all the things she has done. Shinji says he forgives her even if the whole world doesn't. Misato follows Kaji to Guyane. Fuyutsuki has become commander of Nerv and Rei's personality has become more human Kaji and Misato are going to get married. Shinji says he is happy and he knows what he wants to protect. He tells hallucination Asuka that he is ready to go to his future. He could have lived happily in that world but he says then hallucination Asuka would be all alone. He goes back to fight scene. Though the LCL pressure is high, he doesn't pass out. He cracks his own core. Asuka gets her mind back and starts to walk around Nerv. Shinji is alive and is brought out of the plug. He meets up with Asuka. Both lost all their memories and forgotten their love. The scene changes to the beach in The End of Evangelion. Shinji stops chocking Asuka and sits a distance away. Asuka walks over and they sit together and fall asleep. A random girl escapes from the LCL to see them sleeping, their hands slightly touching. Re-Take After After is about the alternate universe Shinji and Asuka (instead of their post 3rd Impact counterparts). They gradually learn to deal with their feelings for each other after learning about the events that happened in Re-Take volumes 1 through 4. Re-Take All Ages (для всех возрастов) All Ages — версия Re-Take без сцен сексуального характера. Всего было выпущено 2 тома: 1-ый том (1 и 2 оригинальные тома ) и 2-ой (включает 2, 3 и 4 оригинальные тома). Несмотря на то, что был сексуальный контент был вырезан, сцены жестокости остались, и даже были добавлены новые, придавая этому варианту Re-Take некоторое ощущение готичности/ужаса. Саундтрек Трейлеры Live-action Анализ Примечания Категория:Фэндом Категория:Додзинси